


Pansexual

by Turtle_Boy



Category: LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Boy/pseuds/Turtle_Boy
Summary: A poem about me!





	Pansexual

Roses are red  
Wood is tan  
I can't choose a gender  
I must be pan!


End file.
